Gearbox arrangements comprising a separator are known in the state of the art. The applicant's past gearbox arrangements comprise a plurality of gearbox sections. These gearbox sections are adjacent to one another, and they cooperate to form a lubricant sump. The gearbox arrangement further comprises a main gearbox portion, a first gearbox section, and a second gearbox section, wherein the second gearbox section comprises a bearing plate. Still further, the gearbox arrangement comprises a lubricant, such as gear oil.
The gearbox arrangement may further comprise an air pump in communication with the main gearbox portion. When the air pump is operating, it forces the lubricant located in the main gearbox portion into a lubricant channel and, then, into the first and second gearbox sections. This elevates the lubricant in the first and second gearbox sections. This increase in the lubricant elevation increases splashing losses and reduces the gearbox arrangement's efficiency.
Additional parts can be provided to temporarily store the lubricant and, ultimately, counter these problems. (See DE 1,801,917.) However, the prior art's designs require significant, additional installation space. The present disclosure's design does not.